kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing 1
One of the two main roleplaying rooms on Kongregate, RP-1 (despite the name of the other room, Role Playing - Serious) is often considered the more professional of the two. __TOC__ Summary of Role Playing #1 To put it bluntly, RP-1 is mostly devoid of public serious roleplaying. The usual "*jumps an stabs u in fac*" stuff pervades the room e very now and then but the people looking more for long-term roleplaying use RP-1 as a meeting place for others of their kin. The free chat room service http://www.chatzy.com/ is oft utilised by these serious roleplayers to continue their craft away from the usual background noise of the chatroom. With no resident moderators to keep the room in usual order, the trolling and idiocy levels of the room sometimes peak at over nine thousand, resulting in global drama as the flame wars rage on. The features you're likely to find in RP-1 include, but are not limited to; *"G.I.R.L"s (Guy In Real Life) using the room to spin their webs of luring those who are starved for female-attention into their grasp. *People using that irritating :3 face a lot. *Whiteknighting- that is, people defending others who are being incredibly childish or moronic merely because they're friends with them, even when the rest of the room is sat there facepalming. *Attempted cybering. Seriously. A LOT of it. You'd be amazed at the amount of people trying to 'romance RP' all the time. *Attention whores. Though all G.I.R.Ls are attention whores, not all attention whores are G.I.R.Ls. It would be an understatement to claim that a lot of the people in the chat practically sell themselves out to gain fans, appear hard over the internet or garner e-fame. If you're not horrified by this portrayal of our glorious chatroom, feel free to come in and take up residence. We don't bite- unless the 'we' in this case happens to be an attention whore, in which case you should probably wear riot gear and take several canisters of pepper spray. Did I mention no furries, too? DISREGARD THAT I SUCK COCKS Regular Users Flare_x Flare_x is the owner of RP1. A good moderator who never abuses power, despite being given constant reason to do so against the ever-flowing tides of noobery smashing against RP1's tiny walls. Is probably a furry in disguise. KanetheKnight KanetheKnight is a huge faggot who trolls and never role-plays. The most haughty, self-centered, arrogant prick on Kongregate. Also the funniest. Kane is a freelance Flame-Warrior who does everything for kicks, never takes himself serious, and somehow finds time to be the only allowed furry in RP1. Cuddles Cuddles is a Finnish-born French-Canadian faggot who trolls, roles, and gets all the internet hos. Enjoys beating his sisters, role-playing as vampire demon gods, and being a pretty cool bro when not doing any of the above. High-ranking member of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Irradiant AY, DIS IS ELEKTRIKOWL BEEST, AYKAY THA JOLTEEON 'A LESSPLAY Realek A true Son of Deutschland, Realek is a Neo-Nazi who believes in the superiority of the Prussian Empire and will raise the true Fifth Reich to conquer Earth under a banner of one, true race. He's also a big trolling faggot who gets all the internet girls and likes to blaze up on webcam, because it's legal in Germany. Founder of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Kakkoii_Bishounen Despite the weeaboo name, is actually quite fluent in English and a skilled typist. Kakkoii tends to watch from the shadows of the room, scoffing and playing fake-Psychiatrist whenever trolls appear. He takes himself too serious, but is overall bearable and a much-beloved regular if you ask the non-regulars. We think this is because he isn't funny enough to troll. Silver Silver is the king of Romantic Role-Playing. Actually, this is a lie. Silver is a 26 year-old Englishman with a killer mustache who flirts with all the girls in RP1 without anything benign such as the Shift key getting in his way. He is basically Pepe Le'Peu and is a total furry. Allowed mostly for humor value and his rockin' stache. Category: Chat rooms Category: Chat rooms